Iridescent
by Kitsune Heart
Summary: After the final battler against Opal Koboi, Artemis sinks into a coma. Upon awakening, he finds something inside of himself has changed. And something outside of himself, as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A SELECTION from this fanfiction follows this author's note. If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

When Artemis came out of his coma, he knew something was different.

For one thing, his head was _killing_ him. He had once broken his arm while on a mission with Holly, and the pain was roughly equivalent, this time simply focused on his skull. He was further irked to find the world black, and momentarily felt his pulse spike at the thought that this darkness and his headache could be connected. Blindness. But he raised his right hand and touched his face, finding it was encased in a gauze wrapping. Sensing this cover, he had kept his eyes closed as he awoke. Now he cracked open one lid, just enough to let in a sliver of light that had made its way through the thin wrapping. Not blind, but the pain is his head caused colors and lights flash across his vision at every small noise. He closed his eyes again, groaning.

"Butler?" he ventured, reaching out, waving his hand in the air.

Another hand caught it, but it was not large and powerful, instead small and delicate with long nails, though it held on just as fiercely as he would expect his guardian to clutch. "We're all here, Arty," the female whispered, and Artemis could envision the tears rolling down this woman's face.

"Mum?" Artemis whispered, voice raspy from disuse. How long had he been incapacitated?

"And your father and Butler," she clarified.

"_Everything_ is fine, Artemis," his bodyguard rumbled from somewhere at the foot of the bed.

Artemis let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. _Everything_. It all came back to him in a flash.

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

**This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A SELECTION from the latter half of this fanfiction follows the author's note. The original chapters have been removed and this abbreviated chapter posted in order to alert all of my followers of the migration of my writing. This second chapter itself will be removed in one month's time.**

**If you wish to read the FULL fanfiction, you can find it at the author's Archive of Our Own account, linked on her profile.**

I have made the decision to cut off my fanfiction from this site due to ideological differences with site management. I believe that fan-works should be free, which means not only free monetarily, but also free of restrictions such as this site's ban on chat-fics (virtually ruining the Homestuck fandom), second-person point of view stores (it's...a POV...really), and, of course, adult materials, among other things.

I understand that this may upset some readers, but I ask that you respect my decision about how to manage my creative works. They still exist, un-altered, on another site.

I highly recommend you give AO3 a try. Joining the Archive of Own is a simple process, though it may take a few days to go through the waiting list. However, AO3 was created by fans, is FUNDED by fans (meaning it is advertisement-free), and does not restrict anything unless for valid copyright issues. It also has a robust tagging and search system, as well as a series manager, which will reduce the confusion regarding many of my works. If you are an author and would like an invitation, please message me through PM to see if I have any available.

Thank you for all your support as I entered into the world of fan-works. If you're interested in more of my fan-works, including audio productions, cosplay, and videos, please check my Tumblr, also linked on my profile.

Fan-girling with you all,

Kit

* * *

Artemis gently took her hand from his screaming skin, holding the small fingers between his thumb and index. "It all went according to plan, more or less. This was the best outcome we could hope for. You don't always have to be my savior."

"Yes, I _do!_" she screamed, grabbing the thin collar of his hospital gown. "Artemis, I...I should be there for you! I _have_ to be there for you!" She locked gazes with him, holding her breath as she fought to keep words in check. Then they exploded forth, her voice cracking. "Artemis, I love you!"

Artemis stared at Holly, sure his injured mind had supplied the words. But when the fear came to Holly's mixed eyes, he felt his heart begin to race. "You...feel...?"

Holly let go of Artemis's flimsy robe, backing down the bed. "I mean—"

Before she could escape, Artemis grabbed Holly's shoulders, pulling her up and crushing the elf to his chest. The burn of his bruises was swept away by her lips and tongue meeting his, her arms falling around his neck and tangling in his hair, the officer's entire body pressed against him as she realized what was happening and accepted it wholeheartedly. He blinked back tears, but not from joy or sorrow or any other emotion, for the great Artemis Fowl would not cry merely for a sublime moment such as this.

He pushed them back because, in the moment that Holly had looked at him and screamed "I love you" with no thoughts of holding back or later denying the confession, forever moving beyond friendship, her words had come out in a blinding flash of gold.

**[END SELECTION]**

* * *

**This story, in its entirety, can be found at Kitsune Heart's AO3 account, linked in her profile.**


End file.
